


Home for Christmas.

by sugaryoongi (cumberdaan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ik it's still november but leave me alone this is cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberdaan/pseuds/sugaryoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“there’s a storm and omg i’m losing signal are you okay?? hold on let me drive 489432 miles to get you the night before christmas”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i know it's still november but i spotted this christmas au post on tumblr and just had to since i'm also a slut for christmas au's - http://syrupyoongi.tumblr.com/post/133673486938/blakesmilitia-im-always-a-slut-for-a-christmas
> 
> also, i was listening to this whilst writing, it's nice and calming and i think it fits pretty well - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDrQqB7o4Og
> 
> (sorry for any spelling mistakes in advance, this was finished at around 01:30 at night so i get a bit sluggish with my grammar)

It's cold when Baekhyun sits on the stool of the breakfast bar, and his toes are curling as he hunches his shoulders up. The lights of the Christmas tree are glittering in the corner of his eye, and he can see the soft colours reflecting off the baubles, illuminating the room, as the snow falls outside. Chanyeol isn't home yet, he's been at his parents for around seven hours now and Baekhyun's tried to amuse himself with netflix and a couple of comic books he forgot he had at the bottom of the chest of drawers, but it's almost half ten at night and he's watched practically everything that's taken his interest. He watches his fingers dance on the soft wooden counter, as his legs swing back and forth slightly, his toes brushing the cold marble floor. He's wearing one of Chanyeol's old sweaters and a pair of shorts that hug his thighs nicely, but he wants to be able to cuddle up under the covers with his boyfriend and fall asleep with his arm draped over Chanyeol's chest and his head on his shoulder. 

Baekhyun's phone lights up on the table next to him, and the sudden tune makes him jump, but he wastes no time grabbing it and answering it when he spots the name. It's Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" He almost jumps in his seat when he hears his boyfriend's voice.

"Baek! Listen, i'm gonna be- storm's comi-- i'm sorry"

"What? Yeollie you're breaking up I can't hear you" Baekhyun starts to panic, is he stuck somewhere?

"The storm my- signal is b- ad- i'll be h-" 

There's a silence, and Baekhyun's heart is in his throat. "Yeollie?" He pauses for a second "You there?"

There's a crackle on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Baek, it's so icy on the road so i gotta go slow, i'll try and get home sweetheart as soon as i can." 

Baekhyun's heart drops into his stomach, he wants Chanyeol here with him, but he wants him here in one piece. "It's okay, i-i'm just glad you're safe." He runs his hands through his hair, the tattered locks getting stuck halfway. He hears the call drop and then he's alone again. It's near 11 and Baekhyun considers retreating to their bedroom, but as he jumps down from the bar stool, he glances at his phone and feels the worry bubble up in his throat. What if Chanyeol tries to ring him and he's asleep? 

He sighs and goes into their bedroom, retrieving the blanket, and as he looks outside, there's a soft shower of fresh snow falling, and Baekhyun watches it fall with the blanket held around his shoulders. It's calming, as it lands on the yard infront of the steps of the house. He decides to take solace on the thick wooden windowsill in their bedroom, as it's enough to accompany his body, so why not? As Baekhyun rests his head on the thick glass, the blanket enveloping him, he watches the soft snowfall, and the passing lights of cars illuminate his features. Their window faces their yard and driveway, and the tree decorated with solar powered fairy lights twinkles, adding to the softness. Baekhyun loves what they've done with the place, to say it was such a mess when they moved in. He plays with his phone, spinning it around in his fingers as the metal slides across his skin. The cold glass of the window is pressed against his ear, as Baekhyun closes his eyes, hoping to hear the hum of a car engine sooner or later. 

▫▪▫

It's 23:48 when Baekhyun opens his eyes, his ass is numb from the solid wood, and his knees ache badly, but he doesn't want to move. His head lolls back and hits the wooden frame softly, as his eyes dart to the yard. Chanyeol's car isn't there. Baekhyun sighs and glances at his phone. No messages or missed calls, but that has to be a good sign, right? Maybe he can warm up some milk, it'll only take a few minutes after all. He slowly shifts forward, his palms at the sides of his legs as he pushes himself off the windowsill, his cold feet hitting the soft carpet below. Then, then he hears it.

The rumble of a car engine, and it's louder than all the others that have passed the house. Baekhyun runs back to the windowsill and almost falls over the leg of the bed, as he looks outside. There's a car pulling up into the driveway and Baekhyun feels his heart leap out of his mouth. It's Chanyeol's car, he'd recognise it anywhere. The blue paint is slightly faded and the registration number is engraved into his brain like he's been branded by it. He sprints downstairs, almost tripping up over a stray jacket that he's probably thrown down at some point but never bothered to move. 

His fingers fumble with the house keys as he desperately tries to unlock the door, not wanting to spend another minute alone. He finally unlocks the door, and realises he's not wearing any shoes until his feet hit the cold snow on the steps. "Yeollie!" He shouts, as his boyfriend starts to exit the car, a bright smile covering his face, and that's when Baekhyun feels his arms around his waist. He doesn't realise he's jumped up onto Chanyeol until he feels himself being spun around, in the cheesy romantic way, but he doesn't complain as his arms find their place around Chanyeol's neck, his laughter filling the air. 

Their lips meet somewhere in-between, between the flurry of laughter and stumbling from Chanyeol's side. Baekhyun's hands slide into Chanyeol's soft locks as their lips slot together, just as always. Chanyeol's hands are soft on the underside of his thighs, as he crosses his ankles together against the small of Chanyeol's back, and he's so pleased that his boyfriend is home safe. 

He revels in the feeling of Chanyeol's fingers brushing his thighs, as their lips move together, and it's times like these that make Baekhyun's life special.

It's times like these, that make Baekhyun truly feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and hmu on social medias !! twitter - CARAMEL YOONGI, tumblr - syrupyoongi


End file.
